愛、覚えていますか
by mizukiutami
Summary: Ingatkah dirimu, saat pertama kali mata kita saling bertemu pandang? Ingatkah dirimu, saat pertama kali tangan kita saling bersentuhan? Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya aku merasakan jatuh cinta. Aku sangat..sangat mencintaimu.


**Title: Do you remember love [** **愛、覚えていますか** **]**

 **Pairing : AsaIso**

 **Warning: OOC(?), AU**

 **Summary:** Ingatkah dirimu, saat pertama kali mata kita saling bertemu pandang? Ingatkah dirimu, saat pertama kali tangan kita saling bersentuhan? Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya aku merasakan jatuh cinta. Aku sangat..sangat mencintaimu.

* * *

Isogai memeluk sebuah buket bunga dengan erat. Ia berdiri diantara deretan anggota keluarga yang hendak menjemput kedatangan para prajurit militer yang baru saja pulang dari tugasnya di perairan laut Jepang. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, yang sejak dua tahun lalu pergi ke medan perang. Sambil menunggu, ia kembali memutar kenangan masa lalunya dengan sang kekasih. Saat ia pertama kali bertatap wajah dengan sang kekasih. Saat itu mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Kekasihnya, yang merupakan siswa paling pintar dan menjadi langganan peringkat satu angkatan, memberikan pidato pada upacara penerimaan siswa baru sebagai siswa dengan nilai ujian masuk tertinggi. Sesaat sebelum ia selesai membacakan pidato, mata mereka saling bertemu pandang. Saat itu juga, Isogai jatuh cinta pada sang kekasih.

Ruang OSIS adalah tempat mereka pertama kali berinteraksi. Saat itu, Isogai ditunjuk sebagai ketua kelas dan mewakili kelasnya untuk ikut rapat mingguan dengan OSIS. Isogai beberapa kali mencoba mencuri pandang ke arah sang Kekasih. Mereka saling bertukar pikiran dan pendapat, baik saat rapat maupun setelah rapat OSIS selesai. Terkadang Sang kekasih menemaninya sampai ke depan gerbang sekolah, terkadang Isogai ikut menemaninya menunggu supir datang menjemput sang kekasih.

Namun, masa itu tidak selamanya indah. Mereka hampir putus hubungan semenjak Isogai dipindah ke kelas E, kelas paling bawah yang diperlakukan layaknya seonggok sampah oleh seluruh sekolah. Isogai hanya bisa bertemu dengan sang pujaan saat rapat OSIS, itu pun dengan komunikasi dan interaksi yang super minim. Seiring jalannya waktu, ia semakin sibuk dengan kerja sambilan dan juga dengan tugas sekolahnya. Begitupun dengan sang pujaan hati, ia semakin sibuk dengan urusan sekolah dan OSIS. Terkadang hal itu membuat Isogai merasa kesepian. Saat ia merasa kesepian, teman-temannya dan gurunya yang super nyentrik, selalu ada untuk menghiburnya. Bagi Isogai, teman-temannya adalah orang-orang yang sangat berharga dan tidak tergantikan. Oleh karena itu, saat teman-temannya mulai memusuhi sang pujaan hati, ia merasa sangat bimbang. Ia tidak ingin membenci sang pujaan hati, tapi ia juga tidak ingin mengkhianati perasaan teman-temannya. Saat pertikaian antara kelas E dan kelas A mulai meredup, Sang pujaan hati melakukan hal yang tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Ia menunggu Isogai di Cafe, lalu menyatakan perasaannya. Tentu saja Isogai merasa bahagia bukan kepalang. Ia langsung memeluk sang kekasih, dan berkata "ya, aku bersedia". Itulah awal dari perjalan cinta mereka berdua.

Kisah cinta mereka bukanlah tanpa hambatan. Mereka tidak jarang bersitegang karena perbedaan pendapat, atau hanya karena perasaan cemburu gila dari sang kekasih. Mereka pun harus bersusah payah untuk bisa meminta restu Ayah dari sang kekasih. Beberapa kali sang Ayah mencoba memisahkan mereka dan beberapa kali mereka hampir putus karena hal itu, namun mereka tetap bertahan. Juga Saat sang kekasih masuk sekolah militer untuk menjadi pilot angkatan udara dan terpaksa berhubungan jarak jauh selama tiga tahun. Itu adalah masa-masa terberat bagi Isogai, namun ia dan sang kekasih bisa melewatinya sampai sejauh ini. Sampai akhirnya sang kekasih menjadi Ace pilot angkatan udara Jepang*.

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan Isogai, sang kekasih mengajaknya liburan ke Belanda. Sang kekasih melamarnya di sebuah gereja kecil yang cantik dan melakukan simulasi upacara pernikahan disana. "sebelum kita melakukan pernikahan yang sebenarnya" begitu kata sang kekasih. Setelah itu, mereka pulang ke Jepang, dan sang kekasih harus kembali ke markas untuk persiapan perang. Ya, saat itu hubungan antara Korut dan Jepang sudah semakin goyah. Perdamaian yang sudah terjaga selama 70 tahun mulai retak kembali. "aku akan pergi untuk berperang. Begitu perang usai, ayo kita langsungkan upacara pernikahan yang meriah!" janji sang kekasih sebelum ia terbang menuju medan perang.

Suara sang kekasih membuyarkan lamunan Isogai. "Yuuma!" teriak sang kekasih kepada Isogai yang wajahnya seolah memancarkan ketidaksanggupan melawan rasa kesepian. Isogai menatap sosok sang kekasih yang sedang berjalan mendekati dirinya. Isogai menunggu sang kekasih menghampirinya, sambil menutup matanya yang sudah sedari tadi tidak kuat menahan air mata. "Aku pulang, Yuuma." Ucap sang kekasih sambil memeluk tubuh Isogai dengan sangat erat. "Selamat datang kembali, Shuu" jawabnya sambil memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya, Asano Gakushuu. Asano mengelus rambut hitam Isogai dengan lembut sambil terus berusaha menenangkan tangis kekasihnya. Asano mengecup dahi Isogai, mencumbu bibirnya, lalu berbisik "terima kasih, kau sudah mau menungguku. Aku sangat.. sangat mencintaimu, Yuuma"

* * *

Author comment:  
Endingnya garing ya? Sebenarnya emang lagi mood bikin angst karena playlist lagi angst parah tapi ga tega huks. Udah lama pengen banget bikin AU militer, tapi baru kesampaian sekarang ww  
Next mau coba bikin fic yang agak berbau mobile suit, tapi bukan cross gundam dan bukan cross macross juga. Kalau Macross sudah pasti di luar bumi sih ya..  
Btw, Mii rencana mau upload versi angstnya di tumblr, tapi ga tau deh kapan. Sesempatnya ya..  
Yaudah gitu aja deh. Btw, Mii bikin akun baru karena lupa password. Ahahaha.  
Masih ada tiga fic AsaIso lagi yang belum di Upload. Mau dikelarin dulu sampai tamat baru di upload biar ga bikin penasaran yang baca. Tunggu ya~


End file.
